


Fade

by Ravishing_Melancholy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravishing_Melancholy/pseuds/Ravishing_Melancholy
Summary: fadefādverb1.gradually grow faint and disappear.





	1. Chapter 1

_The Flash Pilot:_  
_Orphaned by tragedy and raised by his best friend's father, brilliant CSI Barry Allen gains powers when lightning strikes him during a freak storm; when another meta-human attacks the city, Barry puts his powers to the test._

**The character: Jolene Grayson is mine, the last name you would eventually find out the connected partner (relatives). This story will be based entirely on the storyline and plot of CW's The Flash and will contain some content from The Arrow as well, but I might dip a bit into other shows. I only own certain characters (Which I'll name at the beginning of each chapter), I'm most likely going to change some event of these episodes and I'm going to try and keep major plots the same (Unless I have to change them for storyline purposes). Also, I may or may not take a dip into the supernatural, who knows. Lastly, the songs I use will not be mine but the poetry will be (unless I'm quoting someone).**

**P.S. I am totally using Sia's music from her new Album, considering it's perfection. Also, this work is also available on Wattpad.**

Chapter 1 - Pilot Episode

It's never simple, life is never simple, there are times, moments when everything, everyone, just keeps pushing and pushing trying to get you to give up, they want you to quit, but you just know inside, that you just have to keep going, that someone, somewhere is cheering for you, screaming for you to keep going, so you do.

The night the Particle Accelerator went online I had moved to Central City from Metropolis, home of Superman, savior of the world, apparently. Moving into a new home is a bitch without help, it's even more of a bitch when you've been driving for 3 hours and 23 minutes at night, 208 miles, having to stop for gas and you're tired, your so tired.  
But I can't sleep, not now, anyway, not when my band **Wailing Banshee** has a major gig tonight, and I would blame it on the rest of the band, that having a gig on the same day as moving day is hardly fair, it is not at all their faults, procrastination is a skill of mine, one that I've mastered throughout the years, considering I was supposed to be moved in weeks ago, long, but not nearly a month long.  
A quick movement of boxes into the apartment, and shower, ready to go with dangling earrings connecting to my nose, I need to hurry considering I'm already late for the opening act, by the time I actually get to the arena Jason is already speeding towards me, his resting bitch face comes into view when I get out of the car.  
"I know what your gonna say Jace, but obviously, as you can tell, we do not have the time for it" I lock the car and Jason starts leading me towards the backstage entrance, Jason pauses, looks me up and down, rolls his eyes and continues walking, nodding at the security as the pass, I offer a wave to which they slightly wave back.  
"The Setlist is as it normally is, except we are starting with Reaper" Jason knows I already have the Setlist stamped into my head, but I don't mind him droning on. **Haha brain jokes!**

By the time he finishes, I've regrouped with the rest of the band, which consists of Maribeth, Kala, Kyle and Christian.

**Bandmates**  
**Jolene Grayson: Lead Singer**  
**Maribeth Mata: Backup Singer and Violinist**  
**Kala Addison: Drummer**  
**Christian Todd: Lead Guitarist**  
**Kyle Chaplin: Pianist**  
**Jason Holt: Guitarist**

When it's time to go on the instruments and microphones are already waiting for us, I tip my beanie to the backstage workers and they erupt in giggles when I nearly fall into Kala. I take my place in the middle of Christian and Kyle, I nod to them and to my team behind me. The earplugs only just about drown out the cheers of the people I see beyond me when the lights come on.  
Banshee! Banshee! Banshee! Banshee!

I grab the microphone of it's stand and I start out "Hello Central City! It's refreshing to see such new and beautiful young faces out in the crowds" behind me I hear the nervous tapping on Maribeth, getting the last of her pre-stage jitters out, I smile and give the crowd a wink "We're going to start out a little differently tonight, we're starting out with Reaper, sing along if you know the words, everybody!".

_Broke down, thought that I would drown_  
_Hope that I've been found, 'fore I hit the ground_  
_Sun rays out the corner of my eye, hey_  
_Saw you weeping, saw you creeping_  
_Saw you sneaking in the shadow's dawn_  
_I feel so strong_  
_Saw you out the corner of my eye_

We went through the Setlist quick and with a nice pace, changing outfits during the little breaks, there was a point in time when Kyle had gone to close to the edge and ended up crowd surfing, to which the rest of us joined, of course. We eventually reached the time the Particle Accelerator was going online, we were going into my personal favorite song, Move Your Body.

_Poetry in your body_  
_You got it in every way_  
_And can't you see it's you I am watching_  
_I am hot for you in every way_  
_And turn around, let me see you_  
_Wanna free you with my rhythm_  
_I know you can't get enough_  
_When I turn up with my rhythm_

The crowd and the band get into the song and it's intoxicating, I turn around and start dancing with Maribeth and then moving to dance with Christian.

_Your body's poetry, speak to me_  
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_I wanna be your muse, do your music_  
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_Your body's poetry, speak to me_  
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_I wanna be your muse, do your music_  
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_

A yellow light sparks in the distance, but it's entangled with the lights from the show, it didn't seem too important.

_Pain in your body_  
_Got you started or never end_  
_Feel my rhythm in your system_  
_This is heaven, I'm your only friend_  
_Feel the beat in your chest_  
_Beat your chest like an animal_  
_Free the beast from it's cage_  
_Free the rage like an animal_

The yellow light gets closer and closer, but nobody's really paying attention to it, to begin with.

_Your body's poetry, speak to me_  
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_I wanna be your muse, do your music_  
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_Your body's poetry, speak to me_  
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_I wanna be your muse, do your music_  
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_

_Your body's poetry_  
_Move your body for me_  
_Your body's poetry_  
_Move your body for me_  
_Me, me, me, me, me, me, me..._

_Your body's poetry, speak to me_  
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_I wanna be your muse, do your music_  
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_Your body's poetry, speak to me_  
_Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_  
_I wanna be your muse, do your music_  
_And let me be your rhythm tonight_  
_Move your body, move your body_

It hit me when I hit a high note, it happened so fast, and it was painless so we continued, anyone who saw had thought that the light that consumed me had just been apart of the show, especially considering the lack of reaction I gave to it all.

"Goodnight Central City, you all we lovely tonight!"

As soon as the lights when out, I was too".


	2. Beginning Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a continuation of the Pilot, also I would recommend listening to Alive by Sia as you read this chapter.

Chapter 2 - Pilot Episode

It's astonishing, astounding, _amazing_. It felt like I'd been floating, I'd been dreaming, I've been screaming, but my screams never made sounds, I'd try to scream but I can't scream out, it was a Never ending flow, yet the flows in a drought.  
It wasn't dark like you would think it would be after blacking out, it was more like whiting out, considering the perfectly clear surroundings that just about blind you, but after a while, just feels comforting, time is motionless, unmoving, time is at a standstill as I float around, well, it had been.  
The light that I had taken comfort in knowing had shone even brighter than it had before and I had been confronted with the world I had left behind. My vision starts to clear and I make bodies from blurs, and I take sounds from quiet murmuring voices.

"She's awake"

"Can you understand what we're saying?"

"Can you speak?"

My hands automatically shift towards my throat, it feels...numb, I look towards the people in front of me and I tap my throat twice and shake my head no, I can not speak. I look around in the unfamiliar room, I point towards the two and spin my finger around to motion the room.

"I'm Cisco Ramon and she's Caitlin-Doctor Snow, your in Star Labs"

I motion writing, I would need a notebook if I wanted to keep up the conversation with Caitlin and Cisco.

"Oh right! Pen and paper, got it!"

Caitlin continues trying to take tests while Cisco looks for writing utensils. When he comes back he shifts Caitlin away from me and passes the items off towards me, I give him a grateful look and start writing on the paper.

**Am I dead?**

"Of course your not dead, we wouldn't be here if you were"

**What happened to me? To my band? Where are they?**

"You were hit with lightning, or rather, consumed by it, your band had stayed in Central City for the first couple of months until money had started getting scarce, they had to leave, but they said they'd be in contact"

**Wasn't I struck by lightning? How am I not dead? How long was I out?**

"Cisco and I have been looking after you, taking good care of you for the last 9 months"

**9 months?!**

"Welcome back Ms. Grayson to the land of the living"

**Harrison Wells, right? He's the one who created the Particle Accelerator, how was that by the way, are you changing the world yet?**

Cisco and Caitlin looked at me with sour faces, Harrison Wells winced after reading my bold font.

**I know I'm new to Central City and I'm not familiar with people...at all, but I'm fairly certain you didn't have a wheelchair during your broadcast sent throughout the states.**

Cisco gave me a questioning look "Throughout the states?"

Caitlin turned to Cisco "Yes, the broadcast was aired in a few states- I'm sorry, what state were you in?"

Not important, but my questions weren't answered.

"Star Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. Many more were injured. Myself amongst them".

**I'm sorry.**

Wells gave me a faint smile "Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, - and that, in turn, seeded a storm-cloud - "

**That created a lightning bolt that struck me, that consumed me.**

"That's right. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you, you'd been screaming for hours and hours, but you weren't making any sound, well, that's what we thought until you opened your eyes for the first time in the last couple of hours and we had realized you were cracking the glass".

I looked at him shocked, I had...I had been screaming so high that it wasn't heard, but I was cracking glass.

**Why can't I speak now?**

"Oh you can still speak Ms. Grayson, but you've been screaming a lot recently, so you've put a strain on your voice, you just need to heal"

**I'd like to go please.**

Caitlin immediately jumped on me  
"No, you can't".

"No, no, no, Caitlin's right, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know" Wells gave me a stern look.

"This is some serious deja vu, this literally just happened with Barry Allen" Cisco looked at me dumbfounded.

**Barry Allen?**

"He was struck like you were, he left a couple minutes ago" Caitlin replied.

**Nevermind, I'm still leaving, I know it's not safe to just up and leave but there is just so much I've missed and people I need to talk to.**

After grabbing my personal belongings that were being held captive by Cisco Ramon (The idiot wouldn't let go of my stuff), I hailed a cab to my home address.  
Thankfully I had gotten a house instead of an apartment or I'm sure I wouldn't have had access to my belongings at the moment.  
After walking into my house, I almost tripped over forgotten boxes, I maneuvered my way into my kitchen, I was extremely thirsty, but considering I had no cups, I had to drink straight from the tap. I had felt a cooling sensation take over in my throat far after the water went down my esophagus, I took a deep breath and I tried to speak, it felt calm.

_"A-Ali-ve...I'm-m aliiiiiiiveeee"_

I never before felt more like Frankenstein's monster more than I did at that moment.  
My throat felt as if it were rearranging itself, the pain dulled after a couple of minutes, agony turned into thankfully, it then felt like it had before the accident and just like that, I had started to hum.

I began unpacking seeing as I had to get around to it eventually, but mostly I had been avoiding my situation more than anything. After unpacking and showering I turned my phone on, it was dead when I had gotten home, it was barely charged, I had gotten a couple of messages.

 **(2)Smallville:**  
**Only you would get yourself in a situation like this.**  
**You better get better, if you don't I'm coming to get you myself, darling.**

**(8)Dick:**  
**Good luck with your show.**  
**How'd the show go?**  
**What the hell happened, I heard a Particle Accelerator exploded in Central City, it's best yoy got out of there.**  
**Please tell me your alive.**  
**Bat signal me if you have to.**  
**They called, I know I should come to see you, but it's dangerous where I am right now.**  
**Heal dammit, I don't want you back here but I wouldn't care if that meant having you with me again!**  
**Don't come back here, you know how dangerous it is.**

Richy, poor kid, he's only sixteen...

**To Dick:**  
**Rich, I'm alive, I'm well, I'm confused and I'm scared.**

I need a coffee for my troubles. I grab my wallet off the counter and I move towards my car, I can only assume one of my Bandmates brought it back around here, but it's out of gas so I'll have to catch a cab. As soon as I get in the cab the man turns around and... slightly yells at me.

"WHERE TO, LITTLE LADY?"

**"To the best coffee, 'round here, please and thank you"**

The man nods and starts driving, I look at the passing buildings and people until we stop at a coffee shop named Jitters, just as I step in, for a slight second I painfully felt waves of....sound hit me.

"Oops!-"

"Are you ok, Tracy?-"

"Yeah, I got it."

"My dad is gonna be so happy to see you. Let me get my stuff, ok? I'll be right back".

It was as if the sound waves were physical beings, they bouncing back at me as the waves sound normally would, but it felt, a million times heavier, more...real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not completely familiar with the science behind everything that is everything but I hope you are happy to be along for the ride while I try to explain how all of this works or at least, how I plan to bull my way around to something that sounds all sciencey.


End file.
